1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure for hollow pipes, which is particularly effective for connecting non-cylindrical pipes in addition to its use for connection of cylindrical pipes.
The present invention is for connection of two pipes within the hollow spaces of these pipes, rather than at the outer sides of these pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an outer thread at an end of a cylindrical pipe, and an inner thread at an end of another cylindrical pipe are required for connection of two cylindrical pipes. Such a structure is not applicable for connection of non-cylindrical pipes. For connection of such pipes, a connecting means is used to connect two adjacent ends of these pipes. Such conventional connecting means cannot provide a tight connection, and the connection and separation of the pipes are not easy. Hence, if connection is required, cylindrical pipes are preferred.